Capacitors and/or batteries are used to store energy in power loss protection systems. FIG. 1 (Prior Art) illustrates one example of a power loss protection system 200 involving a so-called “eFuse” 201, a switch component 202, enable trip point resistors 203 and 204, a boost converter circuit 205, a bank of capacitors and/or batteries 206, and a voltage regulator 207. This circuitry is soldered onto a printed circuit board. During normal operation of the system, the boost converter 201 receives some of the power from the eFuse output and uses that to charge the capacitors and/or batteries 202. If VIN at input 203 is then suddenly lost, for example due to a condition like a power brown out condition or a power cord disconnection event, then the eFuse turns off immediately and the fault signal is asserted. The fault signal is received by the second switch SW2 202. The second switch SW2 202 responds by turning on so that power can then be supplied onto node 208 from the capacitors and/or batteries 202 in the place of the lost power. The linear voltage regulator 207 reduces the capacitor voltage down to the supply voltage “VSYS” required by the device being powered. The required system power and supply voltage VSYS can therefore be maintained for long enough to allow data that is stored in the device in volatile memory to be transferred into non-volatile storage before system power is lost altogether. This kind of prior art power loss protection system is used to power devices where high reliability is required, such as in computers like laptops and servers. If capacitors are used for block 206, then the capacitance of the capacitors must be large enough that the energy stored in the capacitors can sustain system power long enough to allow the device to complete a safe power-off sequence involving backup of configuration information and status after a loss of VIN is detected. The capacitors are sized accordingly to account for anticipated system operation and the needs of the device being powered.